You're Not Alone
by Logan GC
Summary: Bruce Wayne believes his world is crumbling down after his parent's murder. At their funeral, the young billionaire thinks no one can understand what he is going through. That is until he meets a strange man who calls himself the Doctor.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own **Doctor Who **or **Batman. **All relative media and characters belong to **BBC **and **DC Comics **respectively.

Emptiness. Regret. Shame. Despair. Anger.

All of these feelings swarmed young Bruce Wayne's mind as he tearfully watches his parent's graves in front of him. His butler Alfred places a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder to comfort the terrible sadness Bruce is feeling. Many members of the Wayne Corporation watches a priest praying for the souls of Thomas and Martha Wayne and the young boy crying in despair.

As if the weather felt the young boy's pain, rain falls like giant teardrops from the dark, clouded sky. Alfred used an umbrella to help shield Bruce from the cold rain, looking at the scene with a saddened frown.

As the priest continues to pray, Bruce looked down at the graves ashamed. Ashamed of himself for letting this happen. When the robber pulled out his gun and demanded the money, Bruce could have done something. But no, he just watched his father and mother shot in front of him, covered in their blood, while the murderer escapes free.

It's because he was too afraid to act, his parents are dead.

Bruce was so lost in thought, he didn't realize the funeral finished, only realizing that Alfred gave a nudge to the young man's shoulder. Bruce hated the sympathy he received from these people who he didn't know, considering that most of them were from Wayne Enterprises.

One of the men stopped to look down at Bruce. The young Wayne looked to see that he was older-looking fellow, possibly around forty-five. He had graying hair and had a slightly, rounded face. His gray eyes looked down softly the young man's blue ones.

"We'll watch over the company for you, until you're old enough." He spoke sincerely to Bruce, which the young man gave a polite nod. With a weary sigh, the older man walked away from the rain, leaving Bruce and Alfred alone in the cemetery.

"Come, Master Bruce." Alfred said softly to the now orphaned billionaire, so he can drive him home from this awful place.

Bruce shook his head. "Alfred, can… I have five minutes alone, please?" He asked, looking up to the older man.

Alfred looked like he protested the idea, but sighed anyway. "Very well, I will be in the car." The Englishman spoke as he quietly left the cemetery, leaving Bruce alone.

The young boy walked toward the newly placed tombs as he read the names on the tombstones. Tears began to form on Bruce's eyes as he remembered what happened. The screams, the gunshots, blood on his hands…

Bruce fell on his knees as he traced his fingers all over the inscribed letters. Kneeling his head to one of them, Bruce felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as he began crying. Never did Bruce feel like his entire world collapse like a rock thrown at glass. Because of him, he allowed this happen due to his fear.

Because of him, his whole world shattered in front of his very eyes.

As Bruce sobbed, he didn't notice the wet squishing of grass behind him. Only when a shadow overlooked his small frame, Bruce turned around to see who was behind him.

There was a tall, lanky man with a runner's build around 6 foot one. He had narrow, sharp features that were matched by soft, brown eyes. Despite looking around in his thirties, those brown eyes seemed ancient. He had thick, brown eyelashes that were matched by his hair, spiked upwards in agitated tuffs and pulls. He wore a three-piece brown suit with blue pinstripes which was worn over by a long, brown overcoat. To finish it off, he had worn-out converse sneakers that were slightly stained by the muddy grass.

The man continued to look at Bruce with that same, softened expression he received from the other people from the funeral. Only this expression, Bruce recognized the pain and sorrow and the sympathy actually felt real.

The man gave a small smile to the young Wayne. "Hello Bruce." The man spoke, with an English accent that reminded Bruce of Alfred.

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows at the man. "Who are you?" He demanded, trying to sound indignant despite his tears.

The man looked back at Bruce, unaffected by his anger. "I'm the Doctor." He replied softly, his gaze still borne into the young man.

Bruce gritted his teeth. "Doctor who?" He demanded, trying to control his anger at the man who is ruining this moment.

The Doctor shook his head. "Just the Doctor." He replied, still in that calm, soft tone.

Bruce glared in anger. He didn't want this man's sympathy; he just wanted to be with his parents! But as Bruce looked into that man's brown eyes, he almost shivered at the depth behind. He could see terrible anger, sadness, happiness, and so much more in those eyes that the young boy's anger dissipated. Besides, Bruce had a feeling that if he got this man angry, it would be a _really _bad idea.

"Leave me alone, Doctor." Bruce replied sadly, his anger gone. The boy then looked back to the tombstone as he sniffed his nose and rubbed his eyes. "I-I just want to be here, with no one else."

The Doctor refused and continued to look at the boy, a frown forming on his face. "You think you're alone." The man stated as Bruce clenched his fists.

"Of course I'm alone!" Bruce yelled as the tears once more resumed. "Do you know what it's like to be responsible for this?!" He yelled as he gestured his hand towards the grave. Suddenly, Bruce once more remembered that awful night as he fell to knees, burying his face into his hands and resumed crying.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the Doctor on his knee to bend down at Bruce's height. "Trust me; I know what it's like." The Doctor responded, his voice understanding and soft. Rising up to his full height, the Doctor offered his hand to the young boy. "Let's take a walk."

Bruce felt skeptical at first, not believing how this man could possibly understand his pain. As his blue eyes gaze into the Doctor's brown ones, Bruce couldn't help but believe him. Taking his hand, the Doctor smiled and pulled the young boy up to his feet.

As Bruce followed the Doctor, the rain seemed to lessen unlike the downpour earlier. As they continue to walk, there was a comfortable silence between him and this mysterious man. For some reason, he felt… different.

"If you're called the Doctor, what kind of doctor are you?" Bruce asked curiously.

The Doctor once more smiled at the request. "Well, I'm a doctor of everything. A little bit of this, a little bit of that. I know all that needs to be known in the universe. Except for hospitals. And possibly flying." The Doctor added, resulting Bruce lifting an eyebrow at him.

"You're weird." Bruce stated which the Doctor gave a chuckle in response. As they continued walking down the cemetery, Bruce began wondering as to where they are going.

"Where are we going anyway?" Bruce asked somewhat impatiently to the strange man.

The Doctor once more smiled. "I want to show you something." He responded and gestured Bruce to come along. After passing through more graves, the Doctor and Bruce are at the end of the cemetery. Near the end of the exiting gate, Bruce squinted his eyes and saw a blue shed that read "Police Public Call Box."

As Bruce looked confused, the Doctor smiled once more and rested near the box. "Is that what you wanted to show me, a box?" Bruce asked, confused and exasperated.

The Doctor shook his head, the manic smile never wavering. "This isn't just a box, it's a time machine." He responded which Bruce crossed his arms doubtfully.

"That's a time machine?" Bruce asked skeptically before scoffing. "It's a box."

The strange man continued to smile. "It's a disguise really. It's actually called the TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. So yes, she's a time machine and I am a time traveler."

Bruce wanted to call him crazy, but all he saw on the Doctor's face was the truth. Still he was skeptical. "Oh yeah, well what's my butler's name?"

"Alfred Pennyworth." The Doctor replied almost instantly.

"What did I have for breakfast last week?" Bruce asked once more.

The Doctor made an 'hmm' noise. Before Bruce could smirk, the Doctor replied "You had toast along with two eggs, no yolks, and over-easy, with orange juice no pulp."

Bruce felt his jaw drop as the Doctor smiled. "See told you, time traveler." He replied, gesturing to himself and the TARDIS.

The young boy blinked at the information he had just received, looking at the Doctor at awe. "Y-You're an actual time traveler?" Bruce repeated as the Doctor gave a nod.

Suddenly, hope began to rise in Bruce's face. This man can help him. "Quick, can you go back in time and stop this from ever happening? You can help me, right?!" He asked excitingly, wanting to end this nightmare.

Instantly, the Doctor's smile turned into a sympathetic frown. Looking at Bruce, he shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He replied, his voice full of apology and sadness.

Bruce's eager smile turned into a confused frown. "What do you mean you can't? You said so yourself, you're a time traveler." The young boy replied.

The Doctor once more shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. But I can't." He replied once more saddened in his position.

"Why?! Why can't you?!" Bruce yelled in anger at the man in front of him.

"Because…!" The Doctor raised his voice, silencing Bruce's. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor composed himself. "…Because your parents' deaths are a fixed point in time." He replied, the sadness poured onto every word. Seeing the confusion on the boy's face, the Doctor continued. "It means that your parents' death was meant to happen. If I were to save them, I could risk altering history forever."

Bruce looked at the Doctor with disbelief. "No! You have to save them!" Bruce replied as he began lightly hitting the man in front of him, not really hurting him. "You have to save them! Please, you have to…" Bruce trailed off as he stopped hitting the Doctor and once more began crying, burying his head into the Doctor's suit. "I'm so alone. P-Please." Bruce practically begged the man. The Doctor placed a comforting arm around the boy as Bruce continued to talk. "Y-You don't know what it's like. To let the o-ones you love die in front of you and you're responsible for it."

Bruce looked up and saw the Doctor gaze at him sadly. "Trust me, I know." He replied softly as he sat on the edge of white marble and gestured Bruce to sit next to him. Bruce sniffed out some tears and sat next to the Doctor, wondering what he is about to say. "I'm not just a time traveler, I also save the world." The spikey-haired man replied as Bruce widened his eyes slightly. The Doctor continued. "Every day, there is at least one unpleasant being in the universe wanting to end all life as we know it. So, I stop him or her from doing so. But, every time I save this world, I lose someone I care about." Turning to Bruce, the young boy looked into those brown orbs, filled with heart wrenching sadness that seemed ancient compared to the man's young face.

The Doctor continued. "I lost everyone I ever cared for protecting this world. I lost family, friends, all good people, because I led them to their demise." The Doctor looked to Bruce once more. "Well, some are smart and leave before this happens, but in the end I'm alone. I'm always alone Bruce. I know what it's like more than anyone."

Bruce looked into those brown eyes and he could swear he could see the terrible sadness in those eyes. Bruce could see the terrible anger of being alone for so long, for someone to constantly sacrifice for the greater good.

The Doctor's frown quickly turned into a small smile, completely masking the sadness that was shown earlier as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "As I said Bruce, you are never alone. In time, you use your parents' murder to clean up corruption in Gotham. You will be inspired to become a symbol, to teach others not to be afraid. You will become one of the greatest men who ever live, to be respected greatly, friend and foe alike. And you will have a family again, starting with your butler Alfred. You're not alone Bruce, and you will never be." The Doctor replied sincerely.

Bruce looked at the man once more, all well-meaning truthfulness shown on the Doctor's face. "Y-You really mean that?" Bruce asked, wanting to make sure these weren't cruel lies. The Doctor nodded his head as his smile widened. As the man smiled, the rain began to lessen as some sunlight began to show in this horrible day. Then, for the first time in a while, Bruce smiled as he hugged the Doctor. "Thank you." He whispered as the Doctor smiled back at him. It was only than that Bruce heard Alfred calling his name that the hug ended and both stood up.

"Well, I take it that's my cue to go. I'm sure you don't want poor Alfred to have a heart attack looking for you right?" the Doctor asked, causing Bruce to laugh slightly. Giving Bruce a smile the Doctor said his goodbyes and opened the door of the TARDIS. Before he could step in, Bruce stopped him.

"Wait!" Bruce requested and smiled as the Doctor looked back at the boy. "What about you?" The boy asked.

The Doctor furrowed his brow in puzzlement. "What about me?" He asked, confused.

Bruce shifted his feet. "Well, y-you say all these great things about me, but what about you? Will you have a family too?" The young billionaire asked curiously.

The Doctor bobbed his head, considering the question in deep thought. "I actually don't know. Kind of ironic for a time traveler like me to not know my own future." He replied at the amusement of his answer.

"I hope you have a family again. No one can live alone forever." Bruce stated.

The pinstripe wearing man gave a small smirk."I'll see what the future has in store for me." The Doctor replied, happiness shown through his voice. Giving the young Wayne one, last smile the Doctor said "Goodbye Bruce."

The dark-haired boy smiled back. "Goodbye Doctor." He answered back as the man nodded appreciatively. Closing the TARDIS, Bruce could hear the engines whirring as the machine began to slowly disappear. After a few more seconds, the Doctor and his blue box are gone.

Immediately afterwards, Alfred ran towards Bruce and stopped to catch his breath. "Master Wayne, where have you been? I've been worried sick!" The Englishman told the boy worriedly.

Bruce gave a smile to the older man. "Sorry Alfred, I was just talking to someone." The boy replied truthfully.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Who, sir?" He asked.

Bruce continued to smile. "The Doctor." He replied honestly.

If it was possible, Alfred's eyebrow was raised even further. "Doctor who?" He asked again.

"Just the Doctor." Bruce responded as he looked up to Alfred to continue. "He told me that I'll have a family again starting with you." Bruce said as the butler looked bemused.

"Did he now? Sounds like this Doctor fellow is a smart individual." Alfred responded as he and Bruce began walking to the car.

Bruce nodded his head. "Yeah he is, and English too." He replied as Alfred chuckled slightly. "He's a little weird though, but he's nice." Suddenly, Bruce frowned. "He's alone too, Alfred." He said sadly as the butler gave an agreeing noise.

"Yes, well I am certain that he will find someone one day." Alfred replied honestly and sincerely.

Bruce nodded again. "Yeah, I hope so." The boy nodded as they went into the car. On the way home from Wayne Manor, what started as a dark, depressing day turned into a happier one as the rain finally ceased and the Sun began to shine through. Bruce smiled as he looked outside the window, thinking of the Doctor, his kind words, and his blue box.

For the first time that seemed like an eternity, Bruce felt happy.


End file.
